Dark Curse With A Twist
by Snowcharmingforever
Summary: Peter Pan want revenge on Emma for interfering with his plans to get Henry's heart so we sets another dark curse but with a twist Everyone turns back into there curse selfs but Emma gets turned into a five year old with her memories but her parents don't remember her can Emma break this curse?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic I hope you like is and also my thing hasn't been acting right so if it's a little messed up I will try to fix it well hope you like it and let me know what you think


	2. Where it began

_He was angry he was angry is plan to get Henry's heart has failed but that won't stop him no because Peter Pan never fails he will seek is revenge on the reason he didn't get his heart and that reason is Emma Swan the lost girl and that is exactly what she will be_ peter  
thought then he put the last ingredient to enact the dark curse but this time with a twist...

* * *

"Mom?" Emma says as she walks into the loft "Mom!?" Emma says again "yes sweetheart" Snow says coming out of her and charming bedroom into the kitchen Emma rolled her eyes at her mother calling her sweetheart but she secretly liked when her mother calls her by a nickname there simple but yet filled with so much love and she likes the feeling she gets when her mother says it but she would never tell her that "Mom where's Dad" Emma asked a little frustrated "In the bathroom why?" Snow asked curious to why her daughter looks so frustrated and annoyed "because we're working on the Johnson case and I'm completely confused and-" Emma was cut off by someone bursting through the door "HORRIBLE NEWS! HORRIBLE NEWS!" Leroy yelled "wow wow Leroy calm down what's going on" Emma asked "green smoke is spreading all throughout Storybrooke turning everyone back into there curse selfs" Leroy exclaimed "who could have done this" snow gasped "is everything ok in here" David asked walking into the room confused by all the yelling and worried looks "Leroy just told us that there's this green smoke spreading throughout Storybrooke turning everyone back into there curse selfs" Emma explained "what! So there's another dark curse who did this!?" David asked angrily he did want to be separated from his family again "we don't know Leroy did you see anybody suspicious or Unusual around here?" Emma asked hopping to get a lead on who this person could be "no I haven't seen nothing" Leroy said sadly "David I don't want to be separated from you and our daughter again l...I can't" Snow said shaking her head as the tears poured down her face Emma stood next to her father with her head down sharing at her feet trying to hold back tears David pulled his girls into a tight embrace "I'll find you I will always find both of you" David promised trying to calm his wife and his daughter feeling the wetness on his shirt from there tears it broke his heart to see them like this especially Emma who so close off always have her walls up to see her walls knocked down and her clinging on to his shirt for dear life tore him apart whoever cast this curse will pay nobody will take my family away from me again David thought just then a cloud of green smoke burst through the door filling the apartment "ITS HERE!" Leroy shouted as he was sucked into the green smoke "Mom! Dad!" Emma yelled she couldn't feel there arms around her anymore nor could she see them "Mom! Dad!" Emma tried again still no Answer suddenly Emma began to feel dizzy as the smoke cleared Emma looked at her surroundings she wasn't in the loft no more she was in the middle of the street next to the clock tower for some reason everything around her look so much bigger Emma wondered why she looked down at her hands and gasped she had the hands of a five year old Emma started to panic she didn't like this at all she was turn back into a five year old she was small and had no idea where her parents where all of a sudden Emma heard a noise behind her she turned around and there she was her mother a few feet away from her with her back turned "Mommy!" Emma yelled she doesn't know where that came from but right now she doesn't care all she want is her mother Emma ran as fast a she could to Snow when she was close enough Emma lunged forward and wrapped her little arms around her mothers legs Mary Margaret turned around startled by the little girl hugging her legs Emma looked up at her mother confused to why her mother is looking at her strange Emma cocked her head to the side "Mommy?" Emma said Mary Margaret looked at the little girl confused to why she thinks she's her mother the poor little one must be lost Mary Margaret knelt down to eye level with the little girl "I'm sorry little one I think you have the wrong woman" Mary Margaret said with a sad smile "what?" Emma said shocked and a little hurt her mother don't remember her but why does she still have her memories Emma thought Mary Margaret seeing the hurt expression on the little girls face broke her heart "hey how about I help you find your parents ok?" Mary Margaret asked Staring at her trying to get the little girl to meet her gaze Emma didn't look up at Mary Margaretshe kept her head down with her eyes fixated on her shoes "no there gone im all alone" Emma knew deep down that that was not true but she couldn't help it just like she can't help the tears that started falling down her cheeks the little girl on the inside just wanted her parents which made Emma cry even harder "shhh it's ok" Mary Margaret cooed as she scooped the little girl up in her arms trying to soothe her Mary Margaret couldn't understand how someone could just leave this beautiful baby girl all by herself she couldn't be much older then 4 or 5 and she's so small Mary Margaret couldn't just leave here on the streets by herself "come on little one your coming with me" Mary Margaret cooed to the little girl in her arms Mary Margaret don't know why but she feels this connection with the little girl she felt a overwhelming sense of protectiveness and love for the little girl the second she held her in her arms and that connection grew as did the smile on Mary Margaret when the little girl snuggled up against her and stuck her little face in the crook of Mary Margaret's neck Mary Margaret rubbed circles on her back as she carried the little girl to Mary Margaret's apartment.


	3. Chapter 2

David woke up in a house he does not remember with a wife he does not love but he promised Kathryn he would try David thought as he was walking out of the guess room he prefers to sleep there still not comfortable sharing a bed with a woman he doesn't  
remember "hi" Kathryn said when she saw David enter the kitchen "hi" David said Kathryn walked over to him puckered her lips and closed her eyes waiting for a kiss David didn't know what to do with this he felt uncomfortable he can't kiss her he doesn't even remember her so instead he kissed her on the cheek Kathryn looked a little sadden by this but quickly offered him a small smile David felt bad he didn't want to hurt her he just wasn't ready he could barely remember her name sometimes he just got out a coma a week ago he just wasn't ready "umm I'm gonna go freshen up and head out" David said awkwardly "where you going? Your not gonna come eat?" Kathryn asked sad that he was trying to leave so soon "nah I'll pick something up at granny's" David  
said as he walked into the bathroom

* * *

By the time Mary Margaret reached her apartment the little girl in her arms was sleep Mary Margaret laid the sleeping girl on the couch and went to the kitchen to make a snack thinking the little girl will be starving when she wakes up fifteen minutes later Emma woke up confused she looked around then down at herself then all the memories of today hit her everyone was cursed her mother doesn't remember her Emma felt the tears stinging her eyes but she fought back the tears "hey sleepyhead" Emma heard the soft familiar voice behind her Emma turned around and saw her mother walking up to her smiling with a sandwich on a plate in one hand and a juice box in the other "hi" Mary Margaret handed her the plate and set the juice box on the table there was a small silence until Mary Margaret decided to break it "can you tell me your name sweetie" Mary Margaret sat down on the end of the table right in front of Emma "Emma...Emma Swan" Emma took another bite out of her sandwich "Emma" Mary Margaret whispered testing out the name "that's a very beautiful name" Mary Margaret said with a warm smile I should hope so you picked it! Emma thought she gave her mother a smile "thank you" "well your very welcome now Emma can you tell me how old you are" Mary Margaret asked 29! Emma thought "five" Emma said holding up five fingers she doesn't know why she was turned into a five year old and why she had her memories but nobody else did but she had to play along she had no other choice nobody would believe her especially not like this! "Wow your a big girl" Mary Margaret said enthusiastically Emma suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at her mothers fake enthusiasm "ok well little one I'm gonna go make some calls I'll be right back" Mary Margaret smiled and turned to walk away Emma that line all to well she was gonna call a social worker to come get her and put her in a group home Emma felt hurt that her mother would do that but she had to remember she doesn't remember who she is Emma jump to her feet "NO!" Emma yelled Mary Margaret turned around but before she could even speak Emma was right at her legs again hugging them for dear life "please please don't send me away please don't send me back there" Emma sobbed Emma knew this was her five year old self taking over the five year old side of her was taking more and more control but at this moment she was fine with it she couldn't let her mother send her away Mary Margaret felt her heat  
break into two seeing Emma so afraid of being sent back something must have happened to her while she was there for her to be so scared of being sent back Mary Margaret couldn't bare the thought is something happening to this sweet little girl Mary Margaret bent down to eye level and lifted her chin so Emma was looking at her she could see the fear in her eyes she had to hold back tears of her own she used the pad of her thumb to wipe away the tears from Emma's eyes Mary Margaret stared into Emma's big greenish bluish eyes and smiled usually Emma have been uncomfortable with her mothers intense starts but this time she couldn't pull her eyes away "it's okay little one your not honing nowhere" Mary Margaret assured her she just couldn't send her back to that place where she's obviously terrified of she wouldn't be able to live with herself "really?" Emma asked with wide eyes Mary Margaret chuckled at the expression on Emma's face she is adorable "yes really" Mary Margaret said smiling Emma was now grinning ear to ear and wrapped her small arms around Mary Margaret they pulled apart and Mary Margaret stood up "so Emma how would you like to come shopping with me to get you some new clothes Mary Margaret asked excitedly Emma thought about it she really didn't like shopping but she might see her dad on there way if he is turned back into his curse self he's probably with Kathryn Emma scrunched up her face she didn't have anything against Kathryn she just didn't like the idea of her with her daddy Emma thought Mary Margaret sat there looking at Emma waiting for answers she looked like she was contemplating whether she should go or not then she scrunched up her face she was so cute! Emma noticed her mother was looking at her still waiting for an answer "oh sure" Emma said with a smile Mary Margaret smiled back and held out her hand for Emma to take Emma accepted the hand as they walked out of the apartment

* * *

 _"Yes! The first part of my plan is over now time for part two I have to get Emma Swan away from her mother then send her away never to return so she can be the lost girl she was always meant to be"_ peter said to himself as he thought of a plan to get Emma


	4. Chapter 3

Emma knew she was gonna regret this shopping trip the minute she agreed to it they only been in the mall for half an hour and her mother already shown her five dresses and eleven too girly outfits for emma's taste she just wants to yell heel no! to everyone her mother picks up but the look on her mothers face when she picks one out and shows it to her so excited and so much hope in her eyes Emma couldn't bring her self to say no so she ended up with three dresses and six too girly outfits but now its her turn to pick out outfits she actually like Emma smiled mischievously when Mary Margaret was walking down the aisle and was to absorbed in the dresses she didn't notice when emma snuck away into another aisle Mary Margaret gasped when she saw the beautiful little dress it was white with diamonds going around the middle with a bow it would look so cute on emma Mary Margaret thought "emma look at th-" Mary Margaret turned to see that the little girl was gone "Emma!" Mary Margaret said worried she started to speed walk into the next aisle "emma?!" Mary Margaret yelled now really worried where could she be? did something happen to her when she wasn't looking? did someone take her? the thought of that almost made Mary Margaret burst out in tears she quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head Mary Margaret reached what she thinks is the tenth aisle the checked and froze there was emma digging through some clothes that she knocked down making a mess "Emma" Mary Margaret breathed in relief as she ran over to the little girl Emma turned around "mo-mary Margaret look i like these!" Emma said excitedly with a smile showing her the little pile of clothes in her tiny arms "Emma don't you ever run off like that again I was so scared when i didn't see you next to me you almost gave me a heart attack little one" Mary Margaret said a little teary eyed she don't know why she cares for this little girl so much but she does she was so scared something bad had happened to her "I'm sorry" Emma said putting her head down she felt guilty she could hear the fear and sadness in her mothers voice she didn't mean to worry her so much "its okay little one just don't do it again okay" "I won't I promise" she tried so hard to hold the tears back she looked up at her mother bottom lip started to quiver "oh Emma sweetheart its ok no need to cry" Mary Margaret said pulling Emma into her arms rubbing circles on her back "o-okay" Emma said whipping the remaining tears off her face Mary Margaret pulled Emma away so she could look in her eyes "okay good now show me the clothes you picked out" Mary Margaret said with a smile emma grinned and started showing her mother the clothes she picked out.

David was walking down the street to nowhere in particular he just couldn't stay in that house any longer with Kathryn constantly giving me sad eyes it was like she was trying to will him to remember with her eyes he needed a job something to keep him busy and out the house David thought it would be a good time to go to Granny's.

Emma and Mary Margaret walked out the store with bags of clothes in there hands Emma carrying the little ones while Mary Margaret was carrying the large bags with her purse hanging on a finger as they where almost at the door of Granny's Mary Margaret thinking they could grab some lunch there just then a man in all black ran up and snatched Mary Margaret's purse right out of her hands and kept running "hey!" Mary Margaret yelled she wanted to run after him but she couldn't she had Emma and all these bags in her hands the man turned the corner "hey somebody please stop that man!" Mary Margaret cooed Emma calmed down a bit taking a deep breathe.

David was walking just about to turn the corner until a man in all black bumped into him the man stopped and stared at him David look back at the man curiously "hey somebody please stop that man!" David heard a woman scream he looked down at the man in all black hand and saw a woman's purse before David could even speak the man took off running "hey!' David yelled after him as he ran "stop!" he yelled again but the man only ran faster but David was faster he leaped forward and tackled the man onto the concrete the man groaned in pain David got up and took the purse and grabbed the man "where did you think you were going" David said with a smirk the man just groaned again David looked around and found some rope and tied the man to a pole "now I'll be back" David said walking away he turned the corner and saw two women and a little girl all three pairs of eyes turned to him as he approached his eyes immediately went to the raven haired beauty with the pixie cut she looked worried as he walk up to her "this must be yours" David handed the purse to her.

"oh yes thank you" Mary Margaret said as she reached for the purse there fingers touch and there eyes immediately lock emma watched her parents interact with the biggest smile on her face "wow you got it back all by yourself" ruby said in a flirty tone Mary Margaret looked away from the handsome blue eyed man she could feel the heat rush to her cheeks David tore hid eyes away from the green eyed beauty and looked at the woman next to her "umm yeah actually he ran right into me then tried to run again but i stopped him and tied him to the pole over there" David said pointing behind him "you should really consider becoming the new sheriff we could really use one and you seem perfect for the job"ruby said "what!" Emma yelled all adult heads turned and looked down at Emma "emma honey are you ok?" Mary Margaret ask her confused on her little out burst "yes sorry i'm fine" Emma said looking down at her feet she was defiantly not fine! her dad can't take her job ok yes she's five right now she can't exactly do the job but still thats her job! David thought about what the dark long hair women said "umm i don't know" David said please say no please say no emma thought "well i am looking for a job i just might " dammit Emma said under her breathe "well i should get back to our criminal over there" David said "oh yes right thank you again umm" Mary Margaret said "David...David Nolan" David smiled "Mary Margaret" she smiled she couldn't help the blush that came to her face when he smiled that oh so charming smile "nice to meet you Mary Margaret" the way he said her name name her knees go weak nice to meet you David... oh right this is my best friend Ruby" they exchanged there hello's "and this is Emma say hello Emma" emma looked up at her dad and smile "hello" emma said sweetly David crouched down to eye level with the little girl "hello Emma" David smiled and stuck out his hand to shake the little girls but instead emma jump into her father's arms she couldn't take it anymore she missed her daddy David was surprised at first but immediately wrapped his arms around the little girl. Emma wrapped her little arms around his neck she felt protected warm and loved in her father's embrace she didn't want to let go but she knew she had to. Mary Margaret was surprised by Emma's action but soon smiled she don't know why but seeing them share a hug made her almost burst with joy. when they pulled apart David smiled at Emma and stood to his feet "I think she likes you" Mary Margaret joked David chuckled "yea well she's very sweet" "well i should go Granny will kill me if I don't get back in there" ruby said as she walked away "oh I should be going too I really should get Emma home goodbye David" Mary Margaret smiled "goodbye Mary Margaret" David said flashing her one last charming smile Mary Margaret could feel her heart beat quicken as as he looked at her she smiled one more time before she turned to walk away.

When David turned the corner and walked back over to the man and all black he was gone David looked around there was no sign of him he knew then he had to take the sheriff job now more then ever.

 _"you idiot I hired you to grab the little girl not the bloody purse" peter yelled "i'm s-sorry I-I promise it won't happen again" the man in black stuttered "oh I know it won't because peter pan never fails so you better get your act together understood" "yes understood" "good now i have a new plan"_


	5. Chapter 4

**I read some of your reviews and I read that there where some confusion on why Emma is mad that her dad is sheriff well in this story they where never partner sheriffs it was only Emma her dad would help from time to time but Emma was the only sheriff and wants to do it on her own you know how stubborn Emma is haha.**

 **I also read that they way I'm writing is hard to read sorry for that I will try to fix that ;) but other then that I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story now let's get back to it!**

* * *

When Emma and Mary Margaret reached the apartment it finally hit Mary Margaret with everything that happened she and Emma didn't get to eat at Granny's Mary Margaret open the door "well Emma I guess where just gonna eat here is that ok" Mary Margaret ask as she set the bags on the ground she'll just put them away later "yeah!" Emma said as she ran over to the couch.

Mary Margaret chuckle at the little girls excitement "ok then what do you want to eat" Che asked as she walked over to the kitchen Emma thought for a moment "umm grill cheese!" Emma yelled she don't know why she so happy and full of energy she felt like she could run a marathon.

"Grill cheese it is then" she looked over at Emma wiggling and swinging her little legs on the couch and smiled "Emma sweetie why don't you pick a movie for us to watch while I make the food" she had to make the girl do something she looked like she was gonna explode on that couch.

"Ok" Emma dashed over to the huge selection of DVD's and starting looking down a row of movies the stopped she knew the perfect movie to watch.

Mary Margaret walked over moments later with two plates with grill cheeses "did you find a movie?" Mary Margaret ask Emma grinned "yup"

Mary Margaret laughed when she didn't say nothing more "you gonna tell me what movie?"

"Nope" Emma said smiling at her mother.

"Well why not" Mary Margaret chuckled.

"It's a surprise" Emma said with a smirk as she turned on the movie.

Mary Margaret handed Emma her plate as the movie started across the screen and big bold letters where SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN DWARFS Emma looked over at her mother hoping this would as least jog something Mary Margaret eyes widened "I loved this movie when I was a kid Snow White was my favorite princess" Mary Margaret said smiling her smile faded when she looked over at Emma she looked very upset "Emma sweetie what's wrong?" Emma looked down then back up at her mother "nothing I'm fine Snow White is my favorite too" Emma said with a small smile she turned her attention back to the movie and took a bit of her grill cheese.

Mary Margaret look at her not convinced that she was alright but she didn't want to press her she will talk when she's ready Mary Margaret thought she turned her attention back to the movie

When the credits started rolling down the screen Mary Margaret turned over to see a fast asleep Emma she smiled and took up the plates and went in the kitchen to go wash them. When she was done washing the dishes she went back into the living room and what she saw made her smile Emma was sucking her thumb Mary Margaret scooped the little girl into her arms Emma immediately struggled into her Mary Margaret carried her upstairs to her room she laying her gently down into the bed she moved some of the hair out of Emma's face Mary Margaret smile softly as she stroked Emma's cheek with her thumb how can anyone leave this beautiful sweet little girl Mary Margaret thought "goodnight Emma" Mary Margaret whisper and smiled as she turned to walk away.

"goodnight mommy" Emma said sleepily she was too sleepy to catch her mistake Mary Margaret stop and turned towards Emma she was already sleep that was like the 5th time Emma referred to her as her mother for some reason Mary Margaret shook it off she probably just look or remind her of her mother somehow. Mary Margaret turned and walk to the door then stopped she turned her head to take one more look at the little girl in the bed then turn and walked out the door to her bed.


	6. Chapter 5

The next day Mary Margaret woke up to the sound of her alarm clock it was Monday she remembered she has to get ready for work and try to get Emma registered Mary Margaretgot out of bed and headed into the bathroom to go get ready.

Mary Margaret look at the clock on the wall it's time to wake Emma Mary Margaret thought as she headed upstairs.

Mary Margaret opened the door and saw Emma stretched across the bed blonde curls across her face Mary Margaret smiled and walked over to the bed.

"Emma" Mary Margaret whispered as she shook her lightly Emma groaned in annoyance "Emma it's time to wake up" Mary Margaret tried again.

Emma pulled the covers over her head and turned away from Her mother Mary Margaret sighed she can tell Emma's definitely not a morning person.

Mary Margaret pulled the covers from over Emma's head "come on Emma I have to go to work and you have to go to school" Mary Margaret said.

Emma's eyes shot open in horror school!? She's 28 she already did her years in school and they where horrible she's not going through them again.

Emma looked at her mother and tried the old fashioned puppy dog eyes It always worked onher dad when she was her normal size but not so much on her mother but it should work even better now Emma thought Emma widened her eyes and stuck out her little bottom lip "but I don't want to go to school" Emma said.

Mary Margaret looked into emerald eyes and almost caved this little girl is too cute for her own good but she has to stay strong "I know little one but you have to it will be fun you will make friends and your teacher is really nice you'll love it Emma" Mary Margaret said with a smile.

Emma looked down and sighed "okay"

Mary Margaret wonder why Emma was so upset about going to school "Emma What's wrong sweetie?" Mary Margaret asked "nothing I'm fine" Emma answered as she walked over to her clothes.

Mary Margaret didn't like how upset Emma was she had to cheer her up Mary Margaret stood up and walked over to where the little girl was trying to put on her clothes with a frown on her face.

Mary Margaret smiled "hey little one how about after school you and I make a pizza for dinner it will be fun"

Emma look up at her mother and grinned "really!?" Emma asked happily.

Mary Margaret chuckled "yes really but you have to get ready for school first missy"

"Okay!" Emma said as she hurry to get her clothes on.

Mary Margaret laughed as she walked down stairs to go get started on breakfast.

As Emma finished getting dressed she went into the bathroom to do her hair as she walked in the bathroom she realized she was to small to see herself in the mirror.

Shetried to stand on her tippy toes but she could barely see "damit" Emma muttered under her breathe "emma come on and eat we're going to be late" Emma heard her mother yell "I can't reach the mirror to do my hair" Emma wined frustrated she could feel the tears brimming her eyes.

Mary Margaret walked into the bathroom room and stopped at the sight of Emma trying to look in the mirror with tears in her eyes "oh Emma sweetheart it's okay" Mary Margaret said as she took the brush out of Emma's hand and started to brush her hair.

Mary Margaret loved brushing and playing in Emma hair it was soft and long with bouncy blonde curls Mary Margaret could play in Emma's hair all day but she couldn't she had to get to work and Emma to school Mary Margaret quickly put Emma's hair in two braids "there you go" Mary Margaret said as the turned Emma to her "you look beautiful little one" Mary Margaretsaid with a smile.

Emma looked down at her shoes with pink staining her cheeks "thank you mommy I-I mean M-Mary Margaret" Emma stuttered as she looked up at her mother to see if she caught her slip up Mary Margaret had a shocked look on her face Emma looked back down at her shoes "sorry" Emma whispered She knew she messed up now her mother probably feels uncomfortable with her she's probably angry and annoying with her she probably didn't want her anymore Emma wanted to cry but she couldn't not yet she had to hold it in.

Mary Margaret smile "oh that's okay Emma but Emma?" Mary Margaret asked "y-yes" Emma stuttered "why do you call me your mother I don't mine but I would just like to know why?" Mary Margaret asked softly Emma looked up into her mother eyes she saw kindness and love no anger or hatred Emma took a deep breath "because I-l think of you as my mom because all my life I have been alone no one wanted me but then you came and took me in nobody ever been there for me except for you" tears was now falling freely.

Mary Margaret couldn't hold back the few tears that came out seeing the broken look on Emma's face was to much to bare Mary Margaret could feel her heartbreak with every word Emma said Mary Margaret was struggling to keep more tears from coming out but shehad to she had to be strong for the little girl in front of her "oh Emma" Mary Margaret said as she Kneeled down and pulled the little girl into her arms "it's okay your not alone anymore and you never will be again" Emma could tell her  
mother was telling the truth.

They stayed there like that for a few more moments until Mary Margaret pulled away "hey what do you say we go downstairs and have some breakfast" right on cue Emma stomach started to growl "I'd say my stomach agrees" Emma laughed Mary Margaret chuckled "come on" Mary Margaret said as she stretched out her hand for Emma to take Emma grabbed Mary Margaret's hand and walked out the bathroom.

After breakfast Mary Margaret and Emma walked to school just as turn the corner Mary Margaret crashed into a rock hard chestand fell to the ground "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going are you okay?" Mary Margaret heard a familiar male voice say.

Mary Margaret looked up her breathe caught in her chest at the sight of deep blue concern eyes staring down at her "David?" Mary Margaret said as she took his out stretched hand "Mary Margaret I'm so sorry are you okay?" David ask with concern threading his voice when Mary Margaret didn't answer Emma got worried "mommy?" Emma said Mary Margaret tore her eyes from Davids "oh sorry yes I'm fine" Mary Margaret said pink staining her cheeks.

David smiled "that's good so where are you girls heading?" David asked Mary Margaret smiled "To the school I teach there and I have to get Emma inroled"

Emma ran over to her fathers legs "hi David!" Emma grinned as she hugged his legs she couldn't help it she really missed her dad.

David chuckled and bent down "well hello Emma" David said as he rapped her in for a hug.

"Mommy can David walk us to school?" Emma asked she had to get them to spend more time to get her she miss her parents together "oh Emma I don't know I'm sure has somewhere to be"

"I would love to walk you two" David smiled "oh David you really don't have to" Mary Margaret began "I insist" David said flashing her one of those charming smiles that made Mary Margaret knees go weak "okay" was all Mary Margaret could say.

As they walked to the school Emma grabbed David's hand David was surprised by this action but smiled.

David felt drawn to them they felt so familiar he has more of a connection with Emma and Mary Margaret then he does his own wife David was pulled out of his thought when he heard Mary Margaret voice.

"Thank you David for walking us" Mary Margaret smiled warmly "anytime" David smiled back there eyes locked Mary Margaret breath caught at the intensity of his stare Mary Margaret could feel the connection between them it was intenseall she wanted to do was kiss him but she can't and knowing that killed her Mary Margaret tore her eyes away from Davids down to her shoes clearing her throat "well goodbye " Mary Margaret said looking back up at him with a polite smile.

David blinked clearing his own throat "goodbye "

"Goodbye Dad-David" Emma said as she waved she really had to be carful with these slip ups.

"Goodbye Emma" David waved backas they turned and headed toward the school David couldn't help but stare after Mary Margaret he couldn't get her out of his head everything about her just felt so right to him David shook the thoughts away he couldn't think like that he had a wife a wife he didn't love but he had to try but all his thoughts kept going back to one person Mary Margaret Blanchard.

* * *

When the bell rang Emma was so relieved she did not like her class her mother was right her teacher was nice better then the teachers she had in the pass when she was a kid but the kids one kid sneezed in her face! She couldn't wait to leave here but there is one thing she did enjoy coloring she made her mommy a picture.

Emma rolled her eyes at herself she's been calling her mother mommy more and more she's been doing a lot more child like things she noticed she really need to break this curse but where to start?

"Emma" called Emma was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of her teachers voice "yes " Emma called back.

"Time to go sweetie here" called back.

Emma whipped her head around eyes brightened with a big grin on her face at the sight of her mother "mommy!" Emma said excitedly she could hold back the happiness she felt from seeing her mother.

Emma ran over to Mary Margaret tackling her legs Mary Margaret chuckled at the little girls excitement "Hi little one ready to go?" Mary Margaret asked as she picked Emma up and settle her on her hip.

Emma nodded"okay say bye to your teacher Emma" emma waved to her teacher as they walked out the door.

When they reached the loft Emma was sleep in Mary Margaret's arms she lead Emma down on the couch her little eyes started to flutter open.

"Hey there sleepyhead" Mary Margaret said smiling down at her "hey" Emma said sleepily.

"You ready to help me make the pizza?" Mary Margaret asked

Emma sat up quickly "yeah!" Emma said as she jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen.

Mary Margaret chuckled "hey wait for me little one" Mary Margaret sad as she walked into the kitchen.

"So what first?" Emma asked "first we need to get something for you to stand on" Mary Margaret said as she went to go get a stool for Emma to stand on.

Mary Margaret placed emma on the stool "okay Emma you wanna help me roll the dough?" Mary Margaret asked "yeah!" Emma said excitedly.

Emma grabbed one end of the rolling pin and Mary Margaret grabbed the other and they rolled the dough together.

when they finished rolling the dough Mary Margaret grabbed the sauce and started spreading it over the dough.

Emma grabbed the cheese and started spreading and eating it "Emma if you keep eating the cheese there's not gonna be enough for the pizza" Mary Margaret said "sorry I just really like cheese" Emma laughed Mary Margaret chuckled "I can tell"

Emma chuckled as she put another handful of cheese on the pizza "okay now I'll put the pizza in the oven and while I do that Emma sweetie can you go pick a movie for us to watch" Mary Margaret asked as she put the pizza in the oven.

"Umm can we color instead please" Emma asked she felt ridiculous she's 28 years old and all she wants to do is color Emma looked down at her feet feeling embarrassed about her request.

"Of course we can" Mary Margaret could tell Emma felt embarrassed but she didn't get why "Okay" Emma said as she jumped off the stool and went to go get her coloring books That her teacher had gave her.

Emma gave Mary Margaret her Disney coloring book she thought maybe it could jog her memory.

Mary Margaret flip through the pages and stop on a picture of Snow White and Prince Charming "I think I'll color this one what about you em?" Mary Margaret asked

Emma grinned up at her mother "I'm coloring a picture of red riding hood" Emma said as she colored her picture.

As Mary Margaret colored she remember Emma never told her how her day went "Emma?" Mary Margaret said

"Yes mommy?" Emma answered "how was your first day of school you never told me about it" Mary Margaret asked

Emma thought back to her day at school and looked down and groaned it was horrible emma thought.

Emma looked up at her mother and smiled "it was great" Mary Margaret could tell Emma was lying "Emma don't lie" Mary Margaret warned

Emma signed "it was bad one of the kids sneezed on me!" Emma yelled Mary Margaret chuckled "it's okay Emma it's only the first day it will get better okay?"  
Emma looked up at her mother with a small smile "okay" Mary Margaret smiled back "okay now let's get ready to eat the pizza should be done" Mary Margaret said as she got up to get the pizza.


End file.
